Got Soul?
by Jadelioness
Summary: So many faces stared back at him, the shocked expressions of those who suddenly found themselves without souls... Dartz is so close to having all the souls he needs to revive Leviathan. It's hard not to become excited over the prospect. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warning**: Adult themes

**Author's Note**: This was a request from one of my friends because she _loves_ Dartz and sadly there is so little fanfiction for him.

**GOT SOUL?**

Dartz kneeled before the altar in the Temple of Leviathan, bowing his head in respect before pushing back his hood and freeing his long hair to fall around his face. A smile crept across his lips as he realized he only had a few souls left to gather. Then Leviathan could be revived once more.

So many faces stared back at him, the shocked expressions of those who suddenly found themselves without souls...

He shed his cloak, laying it respectfully to the side. He could feel the power growing, and it was so close, so very close. The anticipation was building, and it excited him. There was no way he could fail now, not now that he was so _close_. It was to the point of arousing that he was only a few pitiful souls away from achieving his goal...

He allowed his hand to slide down his chest, luxuriating in the feel of the fabric that kept him from caressing his own skin. The eyes of the soulless stared down at him, exciting him more. He gracefully removed his clothes, laying them on top of his folded cloak, his hair tickling down his bare back. He gasped as his half-erect length hit the cool air, making him shiver and mewl with need.

He ran his hand down his lightly muscled chest again, slower this time, feeling the muscles flex beneath his skin. He let his fingers trail deftly over his nipples, rubbing and pinching them to hardened peaks before trailing it down his flat stomach. He caressed the soft skin there, scraping his nails across his abdomen and leaving faint red marks on his pale skin. Excitement raced through his body as he lowered his hand between his spread legs to stroke himself harshly with the palm of his hand.

He instantly hardened under his own touch, the hundreds of stone faces urging him on as he braced an arm against the cold stone step in front of him as that familiar warmth began coursing through his veins. With his other hand, he quickened his stokes; letting his fingers massage the skin around his groin and fondle his testicles between burning fingers. Desperate little sounds were escaping his mouth as he became more and more aroused, feeling the burning gaze of all those lifeless eyes watching him.

As the throbbing flesh became impossibly hard, Dartz ran his fingertips down his length lightly; shivering at the feeling it sent through his body. With a glance up at the blazing eyes of the statue of his god, he firmly grasped his engorged length, a gasp escaping through his lips.

He began fisting himself slowly, excitement coursing through his body at all the empty eyes watching him in this private act. Small cries and gasps escape his lips as he became painfully aroused. He releases himself, running his fingers up and down the shaft in teasingly feather light touches until he was practically shaking with need. A soft sheen of sweat covered his pale chest as he continued touching himself, the soft sounds he was making whispering softly against the walls.

He firmly wrapped his fingers around the head, rubbing his thumb over the slit and smearing the precum that had gathered there over the length of his arousal. He allowed his nails to scratch gently over the head, pressing one into the slit and shivering at the delicious sensation.

A louder moan escaped his lips, echoing in the empty chamber as heat began to coil in his stomach and the arm supporting him nearly gave out. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against the cool stone of the top step, his hair falling around him, and wrapped his fingers once more around the pulsating flesh, sliding them desperately over his length and pressing his thumb along the veins.

The heat pooling in his stomach spread throughout his body as his orgasm approached. He could feel all those eyes staring at him, gazes burning into his nude collapsed form as he trailed his free hand up and down his damp chest, rubbing his thumb over his hardened peaks in time with his strokes.

He came violently with a stifled cry all over his fingers and the dusty floor. He continued to pump himself dry, using the spilled seed to lubricate his motions before completely collapsing on the floor.

He laid there panting for a few minutes, trying to regain his composure. When he did, he pressed himself back up shakily to his knees, staring at the sticky mess on his hand. He brought it up to his mouth, tasting it tentatively. Liking the taste, he lapped it from his hand, tongue darting between his fingers to get it all.

With one last glance at the empty eyes of the soulless figures staring down at him, Dartz pulled his clothes back on and replaced the cloak around his shoulders and left to collect the last of his souls.


End file.
